new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefret3
10:46:35 PM Canto: He calms down a bit. 10:47:57 PM Canto: Alit: ... this did not happen how I pictured it happening. But I suppose that does not matter. 10:48:34 PM Josie: How did you picture it happening? 10:49:21 PM Canto: Alit shrugs. "I kiss you. You fall out of the spell of the foreigner. We sacrifice him?" 10:50:01 PM Josie: I am not enspelled and Bast does not accept human sacrifices! 10:50:04 PM Josie: Josie bonks him on the head. 10:50:13 PM Josie: Now go cleanse the temple and go to bed. Be *patient.* 10:50:41 PM Canto: Alit nods. "Very well." 10:53:00 PM Josie: .... and try not to be an *ass.* 10:53:07 PM Josie: Josie kisses him on the cheek and pushes him away. 10:53:19 PM Canto: He goes off and does that. 10:53:40 PM Canto: The cleansing,t hat is. It remains to see if he'll be able to follow up on the not being an ass. 10:54:02 PM Josie: Josie recognizes his flaws. And she's not the nicest person herself anyway. 10:54:11 PM Josie: Josie goes back to her foreigner. 10:56:10 PM Canto: He's currently snoring with Little One sleeping on top of him. 10:58:58 PM Josie: Josie smiles, takes off her sandals and tries to sneak in next to them both. 10:59:15 PM Canto: Little One eyes you with one eye. "Mew." 10:59:31 PM Josie: Shh, you'll wake him. 11:00:31 PM Canto: Little One: Mew. 11:01:47 PM Josie: ... you are *not allowed* to be jealous, you are a cat! 11:01:57 PM Canto: Little One: Mew. 11:03:05 PM Josie: I could throw all three of you out. I do not *have* to feed you the good parts of the sacrifice, you know. 11:04:14 PM Canto: Little One: Mew! 11:05:44 PM Josie: Bossy cat. 11:05:55 PM Josie: Josie scritches her on the head anyway, and goes to sleep up against Darius. 11:06:53 PM Canto: You fall asleep! The next morning rolls around. 11:08:26 PM Josie: Josie wakes up early, as usual! 11:08:45 PM Canto: Darius is not there. 11:09:00 PM Josie: ... Darius? 11:10:04 PM Canto: He's not in your room! 11:10:27 PM Josie: Josie hops up and goes to do her usual morning work at the temple. 11:13:07 PM Canto: You do find him, eventually, just outside the temple, sitting under one of the trees on the path. 11:13:18 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 11:14:39 PM Canto: He's writing in one of his scrolls, apparently, brow furrowed in concentration. 11:15:06 PM Josie: Josie steps on a twig, on purpose. 11:16:21 PM Canto: He looks up. "Oh! Hello." 11:16:43 PM Canto: He rolls up the scroll and puts it into one of the scroll cases he carries around. 11:17:00 PM Josie: Good morning. 11:17:47 PM Josie: My cat and my acolyte are jealous. 11:25:44 PM Canto: Darius blinks. "Of... me?" 11:25:48 PM Josie: Yes. 11:26:05 PM Canto: Darius: ...why? 11:26:09 PM Josie: I told him you were leaving in a few days. 11:26:51 PM Josie: *She* wants to share you. 11:26:58 PM Josie: You smell agreeable to cats. 11:27:03 PM Josie: Josie sits down next to him. 11:27:20 PM Canto: Darius: I wouldn't know. I don't know a lot of cats. 11:27:33 PM Josie: You must take a few with you when you go. 11:27:54 PM Josie: Temple cats are prized as good mousers. 11:28:05 PM Canto: Darius: I could do that. Maybe they'd like the temple back home. Plenty of mice. 11:28:37 PM Josie: They will get very fat. 11:28:42 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him and takes his hand. 11:30:15 PM Canto: Darius: I suppose that's why your acolyte has been staring daggers at me. 11:30:26 PM Josie: That is very likely. 11:32:04 PM Canto: Darius: I didn't know you were involved with him. 11:32:37 PM Josie: I wasn't. I am still not. 11:33:08 PM Josie: Are you now jealous also? 11:33:34 PM Canto: Darius: should I be? 11:33:50 PM Josie: Perhaps of Bast. 11:35:59 PM Canto: Darius: And that would be fruitless. 11:36:13 PM Josie: Yes. 11:37:07 PM Josie: We have what we have. We should enjoy it as we can. 11:37:45 PM Canto: Darius: Exactly. 11:38:35 PM Canto: Darius: Why waste energy? We have enough to worry about. 11:38:50 PM Josie: ... what do we have to worry about? 11:40:43 PM Canto: Darius: Just our responsibilities. Temple guardians. 11:40:56 PM Josie: Ah. I cannot say I worry about them. I simply perform them. 11:47:12 PM Josie: Josie kisses him. 11:48:42 PM Canto: He kisses her back. "... I feel like something bad's coming. I don't know what. 11:48:52 PM Josie: Josie frowns, and looks around. 11:49:14 PM Josie: ... I don't know either. 11:49:18 PM Josie: Josie tries to feel it out with her magic. 11:50:01 PM Canto: There's a weird feeling on the wind! You're not sure what it is. It's distant, but ominous. 11:52:37 PM Josie: ... but I feel it too. 11:53:35 PM Canto: Darius: I'm not a prophet. 11:54:11 PM Josie: I have... done the best I could. 11:54:56 PM Canto: Darius: It's still a long way off. 11:55:47 PM Josie: How long? 11:58:25 PM Canto: Darius: I don't know. Years. Maybe decades. I'm not a prophet. It's the well under your temple... it feels things. But a short time to magic is a long time to us, so. 12:03:35 AM Josie: ... good. 12:03:39 AM Josie: Josie kisses him again. 12:10:42 AM Canto: He kisses her back. 12:11:22 AM Josie: ... possibly we should return to my bed. 12:18:46 AM Canto: Darius smiles. "You think so? Didn't you just get up?" 12:20:55 AM Josie: Whether *I* did is not the question. 12:21:30 AM Canto: Darius smiles. "Heh. All right." 12:24:30 AM Josie: Josie hops up and yoinks him back to her room! 12:29:46 AM Canto: Back to the room, then! For what I assume is a wholesome board game. 12:30:01 AM Josie: Josie plays Parcheesi with him, good and hard. 12:33:10 AM Canto: Heh! 12:33:28 AM Josie: Josie is very very touchy afterward. She likes the way his hair and skin and robes feel. 12:36:04 AM Canto: He chuckles-- he seems a bit ticklish! 12:37:12 AM Josie: Josie tickles him like crazy! 12:40:27 AM Canto: He laughs! "Stop that! Unfair!" 12:40:43 AM Josie: Why is that not fair, hm? 12:41:20 AM Canto: Darius: You're not ticklish at all. 12:41:46 AM Josie: I am extremely ticklish. 12:42:13 AM Canto: Darius tries to find a spot! 12:42:39 AM Josie: Josie isn't ticklish ANYWHERE! ... except her back. She's extremely ticklish there. 12:45:38 AM Canto: Darius: Well, I suppose you are. 12:46:41 AM Josie: Josie squirms away from any tickling! 12:49:22 AM Canto: DArius laughs. The next couple of days are pretty pleasant, all told. Alit even makes an effort to be nice to the foreign devil. 12:50:30 AM Josie: Josie enjoys herself, and the foreign devil, greatly, but makes sure she doesn't neglect her responsibilities. She's still training Alit to take over for her, too. 12:52:16 AM Canto: For his part, Darius doesn't interfere. He takes a lot of notes and helps with the arcane geometry of your temple. Eventually, it's time for Darius to rejoin his compatriots. 12:53:04 AM Josie: Josie kisses him goodbye, dry-eyed. 12:53:23 AM Canto: He returns the kiss! 12:54:45 AM Josie: You will write? 12:54:56 AM Canto: Darius smiles. "Of course." 12:55:26 AM Canto: Darius: If for no other reason than to tell you how the kittens are. 12:55:44 AM Josie: There will be other reasons. I will write. 12:56:44 AM Canto: Darius nods. "Yes... I think so." He puts a hand on your stomach, lightly. 12:57:03 AM Josie: ... you are sure? 12:57:39 AM Canto: Darius: Almost certain. 12:58:03 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 12:58:05 AM Josie: Good. 12:58:18 AM Josie: Josie hands him a piece of parchment. 12:58:21 AM Canto: Darius: She'll be powerful. 12:58:30 AM Canto: He takes it! 12:58:37 AM Josie: ... yes? And good. I hope. 12:59:01 AM Josie: That is how to take care of the kittens. 12:59:35 AM Josie: And a list of small complaints they may have and how to help them. 1:03:09 AM Canto: Darius nods, and puts it in his robes. "I hope I'll learn to understand them before long. " 1:03:25 AM Josie: Their mama will make certain of it. She is very clever. 1:06:23 AM Canto: He nods and kisses you one last time before leaving! 1:06:59 AM Josie: Josie kisses him back, lets him go and watches him go, still dry-eyed and quiet. 1:08:10 AM Canto: Alit comes up quietly! 1:08:56 AM Josie: Josie lets him, still quiet. 1:10:31 AM Canto: Alit carefully puts an arm around her shoulders! 1:10:55 AM Josie: Josie lets him. 1:11:11 AM Josie: If you try to kiss me I will break your nose. 1:12:32 AM Canto: Alit: ...then I won't do that. 1:13:59 AM Josie: Josie moves toward him just a tiny bit, but still faces the direction Darius went in. 1:16:36 AM Canto: He stands there quietly. 1:16:52 AM Josie: I am going to have a baby. 1:18:18 AM Canto: Alit: Congratulations? 1:19:36 AM Josie: Josie inches toward him a little bit more. 1:19:40 AM Josie: I will require your assistance. 1:20:16 AM Canto: Alit: of course. 1:20:58 AM Josie: Josie turns and hugs him, fiercely. Or squeezes him very painfully hard, depending on how you look at it. 1:26:57 AM Canto: Well, he doesn't seem to break! 1:27:41 AM Josie: Josie lets him go. "Come on. There are cats to feed." 1:27:46 AM Josie: Josie heads for the temple. 1:38:40 AM Canto: So, time passes again! She teaches Alit. She does other stuff with Alit. She corresponds with Darius, exchanging magical knowledge, adding to both their abilities. 1:40:35 AM Josie: Josie does! She also... has a baby? Or twins? 1:40:52 AM Canto: Yep! Twins. 1:41:09 AM Canto: Two girls. 1:42:24 AM Josie: Josie survives the birth! And continues her doing her duties for the temple, and writes to Darius about how the girls are and what they're like. She even imbues a gem with an illusion so he can see them! 1:43:53 AM Canto: Darius likes seeing them! For his part, after about a year, he is married, a largely political arrangement. 1:45:25 AM Josie: Josie approves of this, as it is his Duty. She's stuck by Alit if he's stuck by her; otherwise she's probably alone again. 1:46:02 AM Canto: No, he has. He's quite loyal. He has her on a bit of a pedestal, that's not something that's ever changed. 1:47:01 AM Josie: Josie has continued to experiment with some of the things Darius showed her, and has continued collaborating with him magically. They might be closer now that they're not together than when they *were* together. 1:49:09 AM Canto: Yep. The flames of their infatuation have kind of died down and turned into a very pleasant friendship/collaboration. Years go by. That... ominous feeling that she had those years ago comes back one day. She knows something is coming, especially when Darius stops sending letters. She knows her time is coming, and that she should prepare. 1:50:29 AM Josie: Josie gets ready to go to fucking *war.* Because Bast is like that. She starts bringing a staff everywhere with her and wearing some leather armor pieces under her robes, and always wears her sandals. She also sends Alit away with the girls. 1:51:04 AM Canto: He doesn't want to go, in spite of, what I assume, are years of forewarning on her part. 1:52:24 AM Josie: Josie bullies him into going, and tells him how important it is to her. For probably the first time in her life she gets a little bit sentimental about it--it's important that Alit carry on her *teachings.* 1:53:33 AM Canto: Oh, he does go. She wins every argument. The plan was always that he would take the girls to another temple to Bast -- one that's not as magical as this one, perhaps, but a temple none the less. 1:55:37 AM Josie: Josie waits for whatever it is alone. And prays to Bast. 1:59:07 AM Canto: They come from the river. Pale men. Much paler than Darius, with hair and beards like spun gold. 2:00:23 AM Josie: Josie waits for them at the door of the temple, with her staff. 2:01:35 AM Canto: They kill anyone in their way, but they aren't interested in the village. 2:03:07 AM Josie: Josie has sent everyone from the temple away with Alit. 2:05:03 AM Canto: There are three of them, two men and one woman, and all of them are casters. 2:06:36 AM Josie: What do you want. 2:07:23 AM Canto: They say something in some tongue you don't understand. But they point at the temple. 2:07:48 AM Josie: I don't understand. 2:15:49 AM Canto: They look at each other and shrug, then proceed toward the temple. What follows next is an arcane battle in which you call up every bit of learning and magic you have -- you kill the pale men, but are mortally wounded. 2:16:18 AM Josie: Josie was very prepared for this outcome. 2:16:41 AM Josie: Josie tries to crawl back to the altar if she can, dribbling blood all the way. 2:18:48 AM Canto: Indeed. She manages it. 2:19:11 AM Josie: Josie looks for a cat. Any cat. 2:19:20 AM Josie: Josie does especially look for a white one. 2:19:38 AM Canto: One of them comes along, a white one. They all ducked away during the fighting. 2:20:40 AM Josie: More will come. 2:20:51 AM Josie: But not today. 2:22:06 AM Canto: Cat: Mew. 2:22:58 AM Josie: That *was* my best! 2:23:00 AM Josie: Stupid cat! 2:23:21 AM Canto: She walks over and licks your hand. 2:24:03 AM Josie: ... thank you, Bast. 2:24:14 AM Josie: Josie dies. 2:25:53 AM Canto: Voice: Dr. Black. I call you back. Return to the present. YOu are in my office, in Boston. You are sitting in a chair. Your name is Doctor Josie Black. 2:26:37 AM Josie: Josie sputters, cursing in ancient Egyptian, and raises a hand to punch the voice in the face! 2:27:19 AM Canto: Luckily he's not close. "Come back, Dr. Black." 2:27:41 AM Josie: Come back to where, you stupid man, I'm right here! 2:28:28 AM Canto: Voice: What is your name? 2:28:40 AM Josie: Josie opens her eyes. 2:28:49 AM Josie: Don't you even re.... 2:29:00 AM Josie: What... what... 2:29:45 AM Canto: Fortunada: Just relax. Remain calm. Awaken slowly. 2:30:13 AM Josie: I AM PERFECTLY CALM! I DON'T NEED TO BE ANGRY TO BEAT YOU! 2:30:40 AM Josie: Josie opens her eyes and stares. 2:31:17 AM Canto: You're looking into the vampires' eyes! 2:31:42 AM Josie: Josie screeches and does try to punch him in the face! 2:33:13 AM Canto: He stares into your eyes. "Dr. Black. Please remain seated and calm." 2:34:02 AM Josie: ... oh, *I'm* Dr. Black. ... I'm Dr. Black? 2:35:08 AM Canto: Fortunada: Yes. The transition can be very disorienting. I'm keeping you in trance until it passes. Just remain seated. Be calm. 2:36:18 AM Josie: Don't. Let me out. 2:36:28 AM Josie: Josie struggles against it! 2:36:47 AM Canto: Fortunada: ... very well. 2:36:51 AM Canto: He lets her go. 2:37:20 AM Josie: Josie sits up and backs up, quite a bit, shivering a bit. 2:39:01 AM Canto: He sits behind his desk, pouring some tea. 2:40:23 AM Josie: ... I won. I WON! 2:41:13 AM Canto: Fortunada: Hmm? 2:41:14 AM Josie: I maybe died a little, but I WON! 2:42:04 AM Canto: Fortunada: Tea? 2:42:25 AM Josie: ... I mean... *she* won. Oh, ugh, yes, please. 2:42:51 AM Canto: He pours you a cup. "Drink this, then I'll get you some coffee, if you'd prefer." 2:43:24 AM Josie: No, I want something stronger than coffee. 2:43:36 AM Josie: ... sorry, I'm still thinking her thoughts or... something. 2:44:40 AM Canto: Fortunada nods and pulls out a bottle of bourbon. "Not uncommon. I'm told it's like the disorientation you experience after getting awoken from a very vivid dream, muliplied by a factor of one hundred." 2:45:06 AM Canto: Fortunada: But like a dream, it will fade. 2:45:59 AM Josie: .... give me a pen and paper. *Now.* 2:46:13 AM Canto: He nods, and hands it over. 2:46:39 AM Josie: Josie writes down everything she can remember, especially names, like the names of her kids and her friends and all the cats and the locations of everything and descriptions of things. 2:49:14 AM Canto: You get down everything you can. It doesn't fade quite like a dream. You can still remember a lot of it. But it becomes less... vivid. Less like something that actually happened to you. 2:49:57 AM Josie: Josie then reaches for the bourbon with shaky hands. Unless he's poured it, she'll swig right out of the bottle. 2:51:16 AM Canto: He's poured her some into a very nice glass. "If you wish, you can reach out with your powers, feel the minds in the building. Might help resituate yourself. 2:51:35 AM Josie: No... no, I'm fine. 2:51:44 AM Josie: I... threatened to beat you, didn't I. 2:51:53 AM Canto: He shrugs. 2:52:16 AM Canto: Fortunada: Not the first time that's happened. I was concerned we had lost you. 2:52:32 AM Josie: Josie reddens a bit. 2:52:35 AM Josie: ... she wasn't very.... 2:52:45 AM Josie: Josie searches for a suitable adjective. 2:52:47 AM Josie: ... nice. 2:52:51 AM Josie: Wait, lost me? 2:53:59 AM Canto: Fortunada: As I said before we started, the process is not without its risks. Some people aren't able to... seperate themselves. They remain trapped between who they once were and who they are. 2:54:16 AM Josie: She was... 2:54:42 AM Josie: Well, she was a priestess, but she had children. Two of them. 2:56:13 AM Canto: Fortunada nods. 2:57:29 AM Josie: I remember having them. 2:58:50 AM Canto: Fortunada: ... with time, the events that transpired won't feel so... immediate. 2:59:01 AM Josie: Josie turns bright, bright red. 2:59:27 AM Josie: Josie says NOTHING. 3:00:38 AM Canto: Fortunada: ... I know nothing of what happened while you were under. I just watched for the sign that that spark within you had kindled. 3:01:06 AM Josie: Josie somehow turns even redder! 3:04:12 AM Canto: Fortunada: .... I'll give you the office for a moment. 3:04:28 AM Josie: No! 3:04:34 AM Josie: No, you don't... thank you, but no, I'm fine. 3:05:33 AM Canto: Fortunada: Very well. 3:06:36 AM Josie: H-how do people normally react? 3:08:19 AM Canto: Fortunada: Normally? Not that different than you. Perhaps a little less violent. 3:08:45 AM Josie: Well I *was* murdered. 3:09:40 AM Josie: ... I mean... she was. 3:10:02 AM Canto: Fortunada: That is how... many of these end. 3:10:40 AM Josie: Josie 's eyes widen. 3:10:46 AM Josie: ... do you have Theo's phone number? 3:11:01 AM Canto: Fortunada: ... yes. Why? 3:11:19 AM Josie: I need to ask him something. 3:11:31 AM Canto: He writes it down for her. 3:11:39 AM Josie: Josie takes it. 3:11:43 AM Josie: ... is there anything else? 3:12:22 AM Canto: Fortunada: ... no. We'll start on your training after a few days. 3:12:53 AM Josie: Oh. All right. 3:12:58 AM Josie: What... did that do, anyway? 3:16:10 AM Canto: Fortunada: Reawakened the magical knowledge that lays dormant in your soul. All the fundamentals, that instinctive grasp of spellcraft passed down from that first life to each subsequent life. Without that, it would take you years, maybe a decade, to cast even the simplest spell. 3:16:25 AM Josie: It didn't take *her* that long. 3:17:34 AM Canto: Fortunada: The first life always has the advantage of living on a wellspring of natural magical power. And magic flowed easier back then anyway. 3:18:09 AM Josie: Oh. What changed? 3:20:31 AM Canto: Fortunada: There are many theories. Most blame the rise of industry and science. 3:20:50 AM Josie: That seems silly. 3:20:58 AM Josie: I mean, back then science was good papyrus production. 3:25:21 AM Josie: And engineering roads and aqueducts. 3:25:26 AM Josie: But it was still science. 3:25:34 AM Josie: ... I really need to talk to Theo. 3:25:35 AM Canto: Fortunada: Yes. But many believe that science and magic are incompatible. As the reach of science grows, the grasp of magic weakens. 3:25:47 AM Canto: Fortunada: You can use my phone, if you wish. 3:26:20 AM Josie: Josie nods, and does use the phone, calling the operator and giving her Theo's number. 3:28:04 AM Canto: Theo picks up! His voice is low and grumbly, like he was sleeping. "Hmm? Hello?" 3:28:22 AM Josie: Theo? Can I... can I come over? I need to talk to you. ... were you asleep? What time is it? 3:29:01 AM Canto: Theo: ... midnight, it looks like. Fell asleep at my workbench. Yeah, you can come over. 3:29:34 AM Josie: Oh, all right. Good. Good. I'll see you in a few ... however long it takes to drive over there. 3:29:36 AM Josie: Josie hangs up. 3:30:38 AM Josie: ... I have to go. 3:30:42 AM Josie: Sorry for... sorry. 3:32:41 AM Josie: Josie stands up. 3:34:27 AM Canto: Fortunada: It's quite all right. Be careful, all right? Let me know if you experience any other after effects. 3:35:10 AM Josie: Yes, of course. 3:35:23 AM Josie: Josie grabs her purse and flees, flees flees to Theo's house. 3:39:47 AM Josie: Josie knocks on his door! 3:42:36 AM Canto: He opens it! 3:42:41 AM Josie: Theo! 3:42:50 AM Josie: ((What's he wearing?)) 3:43:45 AM Canto: Pants, grease-smeared undershirt. Suspenders, because 30s. 3:44:20 AM Josie: Josie grabs him by the undershirt. "When you were Greek, what was your name?" 3:44:55 AM Canto: Theo blinks. 3:45:25 AM Josie: It's *important.* 3:49:08 AM Canto: Theo: Um. Darius, I think. 3:49:19 AM Josie: Josie *stares* at him. 3:49:32 AM Josie: Are you *sure*? 3:49:34 AM Canto: Of course he looks *nothing* like him. 3:49:37 AM Josie: This is very important! 3:49:41 AM Josie: This is *extremely* important! 3:49:51 AM Canto: Theo: Yeah, pretty sure. Darius. 3:50:01 AM Canto: Theo: ...why? 3:50:26 AM Josie: Josie stares at him, saying nothing, and slowly turns bright, bright red. 3:55:42 AM Josie: Josie turns around and faces away from him. 3:57:38 AM Canto: Theo: What's wrong? 3:59:10 AM Josie: Nothing! 3:59:13 AM Josie: Nothing! 3:59:17 AM Josie: Josie sounds *oddly* squeaky. 4:00:17 AM Canto: Theo: You want some coffee? 4:00:27 AM Canto: Archie: Chirrrup. 4:00:58 AM Josie: Do you have anything stronger? 4:02:20 AM Canto: Theo: Yeah, c'mon in. 4:02:56 AM Josie: Right. Right. 4:03:04 AM Josie: Josie steps in, avoiding looking at him. Or anything. At all. 4:05:14 AM Josie: Josie takes out her froggie and scritches him, trying to relax. 4:05:43 AM Canto: He pours out something clear into a mug for her. 4:05:52 AM Josie: Josie drinks it in one slug. 4:07:05 AM Canto: It is clearly homemade. She can see through time. 4:07:21 AM Josie: Josie coughs. 4:07:25 AM Josie: ... what *is* that. 4:08:46 AM Canto: Theo: You don't want to know what's in it. 4:08:57 AM Josie: .... I don't want to know a *lot* of things. 4:09:57 AM Canto: Theo: ... that doesn't sound like you. What happened? 4:10:07 AM Josie: DON'T ASK. 4:10:17 AM Josie: Josie inadvertently *does* sound very like Nefret there for a moment. 4:11:48 AM Canto: Theo: ... all right, fine. 4:11:58 AM Canto: He pours out some mystery liquid for himself. 4:12:17 AM Josie: Josie holds her glass out for another. 4:12:21 AM Josie: Josie is trembling a little bit. 4:12:29 AM Josie: ... we... we did my past-life regression. 4:14:19 AM Canto: He pours some out. "Ah. Wait. Who helped you?" 4:14:36 AM Josie: Mr. Fortunada. 4:14:44 AM Josie: Josie sips this time. 4:17:50 AM Canto: Theo: Mmm. Right. 4:17:59 AM Josie: Josie still doesn't look at Theo. At ALL. 4:18:47 AM Josie: ... is he bad at it, or something? 4:19:32 AM Canto: Theo: I don't think so. 4:20:02 AM Canto: Theo: I don't know. Don't trust him. Sorry. Go on. 4:21:01 AM Josie: ... well, it's done. That's all. 4:22:27 AM Canto: Theo: ... and it's all still very vivid. 4:22:57 AM Josie: .... 4:23:13 AM Josie: Josie turns bright red all over again, puts the glass down and buries her head in her hands. 4:27:04 AM Canto: Archie: Chrip. 4:28:27 AM Josie: Oh *God.* 4:29:11 AM Josie: Josie draws her feet up onto the couch and hugs them, resting her face on her knees. 4:33:41 AM Canto: Theo sits next to her, but not too close. 4:34:18 AM Josie: How do you *stand* it? 4:41:33 AM Canto: Theo: It's all... fresh to you. It'll stop being that way. It's like... reading a novel you really like the first time. As you read it, you're invested in the characters and plot. You go through everything they do. If the author was good, you feel what the characters go through. Then you finish it. And maybe it stays with you, but then the... immediacy of it wears off. You remember the characters. You remember the plot. You remember important scenes. But other stuff starts to fade. You forget exactly how one scene ties into another. You forget how the chronology of the story falls together. You forget if the scene where the main character gets into his first sword fight happens before or after he meets his love interest for the first time. 4:43:16 AM Josie: How much are they... really us? 4:48:06 AM Canto: Theo: There's no consensus on it. Some say that it's the same personality informed by different experiences and memories. Some say that the only thing that is shared from one life to the next is the energy that just carries impressions of the previous life. 4:48:45 AM Josie: ... and I'm going to forget, kind of. 4:48:50 AM Josie: ... do you hold grudges? 4:49:50 AM Canto: Theo: Depends. I try not to. My mother always said that I'm okay at forgiving, not so good at forgetting. 4:50:23 AM Josie: ... I need to try something, and it's only an experiment, so don't take it seriously. All right? 4:53:34 AM Canto: Theo: Okay? 4:54:57 AM Josie: Josie turns around and kisses him. ... shutting her eyes very very tight almost immediately so she doesn't have to *look.* She's also still rather tense. 4:57:25 AM Canto: He is very surprised. It's not really like kissing Darius, if that's what she's looking for. 4:57:36 AM Josie: ((*Exactly.*)) 4:57:44 AM Josie: ((She had to *know.*)) 4:58:22 AM Canto: After a moment, he relaxes. 4:58:26 AM Josie: Josie keeps on for a bit though, until she's *sure.* Also, all the alcohol on an empty stomach probably isn't giving her the very bestest of judgement at this point. 5:02:43 AM Canto: he relaxes after a moment, and leans into it. It's pretty nice. But he's not Darius and you're not Nefret. 5:03:06 AM Josie: Josie pulls away, shakily. 5:03:11 AM Josie: Oh, good. Oh, good. 5:07:48 AM Canto: Theo: That wasn't about me, was it. 5:08:23 AM Josie: N... y... 5:08:42 AM Josie: Josie turns and finally actually *looks* at him. 5:14:08 AM Canto: He's looking back. 5:14:41 AM Josie: Josie bursts into tears and curls up into a little ball on the couch! 5:16:52 AM Canto: Archie: Chirrup. 5:17:26 AM Josie: Josie cries at Theo! 5:18:38 AM Canto: Theo puts a hand on her arm. 5:20:04 AM Josie: Josie practically flings herself at him and hugs him, literally crying on his shoulder. She's not a pretty crier, either, and her face gets all blotchy and his shirt will get all full of tears and snot. Ew. 5:22:10 AM Canto: That's okay! His shirt was greasy anyway. But he just sits there and lets her cry. 5:22:34 AM Josie: Josie finally stops after a while, snuffling. 5:22:43 AM Josie: ... sorry. 5:23:49 AM Canto: Theo: That's okay. 5:24:47 AM Josie: You're so nice to me. 5:27:53 AM Canto: Theo: You should eat something. That stuff will put a hole in your stomach. 5:28:25 AM Canto: Theo: ... and it's okay. It can be rough. 5:29:33 AM Josie: I'm not hungry. 5:30:09 AM Canto: Theo: Just one cookie. 5:30:27 AM Josie: ... do you have to move? 5:31:09 AM Canto: Theo: We can sit here for a minute. 5:31:35 AM Josie: Josie sniffs. 5:31:40 AM Josie: You don't have any cats. 5:32:56 AM Canto: Theo: ...no. 5:33:32 AM Josie: Josie snuggles into him a bit. 5:35:39 AM Josie: Good.